Beaches
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: AU where Annabeth is the daughter of Poseidon. Annabeth and Clarisse get bored hanging out on the beach and decide to have some fun.


Clarisse lay next to Annabeth on the beach, their bikinis thrown to the side. She glanced at Annabeth's breasts through the corner of her eye. Well, to be more accurate, she stared obsessively at them. Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. "You know you can touch them if you want?"

"I'm good," said Clarisse.

"Well, if you change your mind, I need someone to rub some sunscreen on them." Annabeth waved a bottle of sunscreen around. "You game?"

"Yeah, I can do that," said Clarisse.

"Good." Annabeth tossed the bottle at Clarisse.

Clarisse caught the bottle and poured some sunscreen on Annabeth's chest. She gently, or what Clarisse considered gentle, rubbed the lotion on Annabeth. Annabeth smiled, taking in the sun as it hit her skin. She focused on the sea, playing a game where she tried to see how big she could make the waves. At one point, she produced a giant Tsunami of a wave that caused the other beach goers to panic. With the flick of her wrist, the wave was completely flattened. Annabeth also brought up massive water spouts, so tall that they knocked an entire flock of seagulls out of the sky. Clarisse looked at the water spouts with a disapproving look. "Can you stop that?"

"Why?" Annabeth chuckled. "Let's be honest, you'd do the same thing if you could. Don't act like I don't see you and the other Ares showing off."

"We show off, yeah," said Clarisse. "But we don't threaten to cause natural disasters."

"Only because you can't." Annabeth noticed a sailboat off in the distance and created a massive wave that looked like it would smash into it. She collapsed it as the owners were desperately praying to whatever god they worshipped. "If your daddy gave you the power to, you'd be starting earthquakes and causing avalanches."

"We're not too focused on superpowers," said Clarisse. "We value natural talent."

"The natural talent you got from your god dad?" Clarisse responded by pinching one of Annabeth's nipples. "Was that supposed to hurt, because it kind of turned me on?"

"What about this?" Clarisse twisted harder.

"Oh yeah," said Annabeth. "Hey, do you want to go for a swim?"

"Right now?" said Clarisse.

"Why not?" said Annabeth. "We're naked on the beach, you're rubbing sunscreen on my tits, and my nipples are hard. What about that isn't sexy?"

"Fine." Clarisse got up and walked towards the water. Annabeth simply laid on the beach, and brought a massive wave up to where she was, which carried her to the sea. The wave knocked Clarisse over, who fell on her ass. "What did I say about showing off?"

"I'm sorry," said Annabeth, who was lazily floating on the water, a cool breeze blowing through her hair. "I forgot."

Annabeth continued to float on the water, while Clarisse desperately tried to swim up to her. "Wait up! I can't catch up to you!"

"Okay." Annabeth conjured a wave that pulled Clarisse up to her. "Happy now?"

"No," said Clarisse.

"Good." Annabeth stood up and did a graceful swan dive into the water. She popped her head up and wrapped her arms around Clarisse. "So, what do you want to do?"

"You," said Clarisse.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Wow. Real original."

"Well, I'm being honest," said Clarisse.

"Fair enough." Annabeth ducked her head underwater. Her tongue worked it's way down Clarisse's body and to her clit. One thing Clarisse loved about Annabeth was that she could hold her breath underwater indefinitely. This meant she didn't need to come up for air, and instead could just focus on Clarisse's clit. Clarisse lifted her legs and rested them on Annabeth's shoulders. She wrapped them together and pushed Annabeth closer to her. She briefly thought about how easy it would be to snap Annabeth's neck, but then who would lick her pussy?

Annabeth raised one of her arms out of the water and pinched Clarisse's nipple. Clarisse let out a moan when she felt this. Annabeth's other hand grabbed Clarisse's ass. Clarisse had to bite her lip so she wouldn't cry out. She arched her head back as she enjoyed Annabeth's tongue, her heart racing faster and faster. Soon, Clarisse felt like she was going to explode. She spread her legs out, ready to come, waiting for Annabeth to drive her over the edge. Only, she never did. Clarisse realized that Annabeth was no longer licking her. In fact, Annabeth was gone. Clarisse looked around and spotted Annabeth back on the beach, waving for her to come back. This was a trick that Annabeth liked to play. When you could control ocean currents, you could practically teleport when underwater.

Clarisse swam back to the beach, fuming with anger. On the way back, she ran into a shark that wasn't there before. Annabeth had likely called it. The shark opened its mouth wide to bite her, but Clarisse dispatched it with a swift punch and continued on the beach. When she got there, she saw that Annabeth had changed back into her bikini, lazily sipping at a drink she had got her hands on while Clarisse was swimming back to shore. "Clarisse, glad you made it back in one piece."

Clarisse grumbled. "I thought we were in the middle of something."

A wicked grin formed on Annabeth's face. "Yeah. Well, I figured you could finish without me."

Clarisse flipped Annabeth off and went to look for her clothes. "Hey, did you see my bikini?"

"No," said Annabeth. "I think it was caught in the wave and got washed out to sea."

"Well can you get it?" said Clarisse.

"No," said Annabeth.

"Why not?" said Clarisse.

"It's the ocean," said Annabeth. "It's huge and filled with sharks and whatnot."

"You're the daughter of Poseidon!" Clarisse stomped up and down on the beach. "You can probably just bring it back with a flick of your hand!"

"You'd think so," said Annabeth. "But it's not that easy."

"Then what am I going to do?" said Clarisse.

Annabeth scratched her chin. "I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" said Clarisse.

Annabeth snapped her fingers. At her command, the water on Clarisse's body morphed into a bikini and froze into a solid. "There. How's that?"

Clarisse's teeth chattered. "Gre...great...never...better."


End file.
